


Red Carpet

by WincestOTP



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestOTP/pseuds/WincestOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like they won't need that speech they prepared after all.</p>
<p>http://wincestotp.tumblr.com/post/108961770458/the-photographers-are-going-nuts-of-course based on this J2 edit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The photographers are going nuts, of course. Supernatural is currently the CW’s longest running on-air show, and Jensen and Jared are the stars. Cameras flash unendingly, shouted commands to “Look here” “Now smile” “Turn your head, Jensen!” ring out all around them, and Jensen lets Jared choose which requests to oblige, turning them slightly, subtly, smiling and winking and flirting their way through the show before the show. 

It’s all par for the course, and Jensen knows that, but it doesn’t stop his heart from pounding, his hands from sweating. Jared is rock solid next to him, just as nervous, just as anxious, but possibly even more determined, and Jensen is more grateful than ever for his strength. Tonight is the night, and every moment that ticks away rachets his nerves that much higher, but he knows it’s almost over. They’ll be through the gamut and on stage soon, and it will all be over except for the cleaning up.

Then it happens. One of the photographers shouts out jokingly, “Now kiss!” and Jensen feels the world shift under his feet, knows instinctively that the speech he and Jared had prepared wasn’t going to be needed after all. He turns ever so slightly, all that’s needed to slot his lips against Jared’s when he turns as well, and then the world fades out.

He can’t tell if the split second of silence is real, or just the effect kissing Jared always has on him. Jared’s hand comes up to cup his face, and he can’t quite remember how his fingers got tangled in Jared’s perfectly styled hair, but they are. There’s no mistaking this as anything but an intimately familiar gesture between two people in love, and part of Jensen hopes that shines through in every picture being taken. He can see the flashbulbs going off even though his eyes are closed, and now he’s starting to hear a few good natured catcalls ringing out from the general cacophony. He separates reluctantly from Jared, smiling up at him, all the love and relief he’s feeling reflected perfectly in Jared’s expression. They turn and face the now tripled crowd and smile blindingly into the cameras. Jensen can’t quite see it, but he feels Jared’s smile turn into one of his trademark dimpled smirks as he says “See? I told you we had a great story for you tonight!”


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen can't stop thinking about what they're going to do. Jared is having none of that.

“The End is nigh,” Jensen thinks dramatically as he stares up at the ceiling. He’s half joking, half...not. He and Jared are announcing the beginning of the end tomorrow, that this season will be the last. Neither of them know how to feel--profound relief mixed with profound sadness and nostalgia so strong Jensen’s chest physically aches with all the emotions he’s trying to keep inside. 

Jared is sleeping peacefully next to him, how Jensen doesn’t know. His hair is strewn across the pillow, tiny streaks of grey that Jared refuses to color over creeping out from his temples. “Sam wouldn’t get a dye job,” he argues whenever someone brings it up. “He’s proud he’s made it this far.” His eyes always gleam with humor at this point. “Dean, on the other hand…” 

The urge to touch, to run his fingers over the silky strands, is almost overwhelming but Jensen resists, letting his eyes wander over well defined muscles instead. A hint of black just peeks out from under the thin sheet and that Jensen does touch, a sequence of letters _KAZ_ , tracing it out with his fingers. _2Y5_ graces his own hip, same font, inked the same night 10 years ago. Jared stirs just a little, _Jensen?_ warm and sleepy and rough as he turns into the touch. The tattoos had been an anniversary gift from Jensen--even then Jensen had already been aware of Jared’s fascination with tattoos of all kinds, and Jared had loved it. 

Jensen is pulled out of his musing by warm fingers wrapped around his. “Stop thinking so loud. I can hear the gears grinding from here,” Jared teases. He rolls over onto his side, facing Jensen with a sleepy smile that Jensen doesn’t even try to resist. He tucks Jared’s hair back over his ear, greedy for every touch, and leans in to kiss him. It’s supposed to be soft and sweet, _go back to sleep, I’m being ridiculous and one of us should be able to function tomorrow_ but Jared turns it into something more, nipping Jensen’s lower lip then soothing the sting with another kiss. 

“This isn’t the end,” Jared reminds Jensen gently, and Jensen thinks about the speech they’d written together, the one they _hadn’t_ run by production. Jensen shivers a little, and Jared kisses him again, harder this time, the best distraction in the world. Jensen closes his eyes and tries to shut off his brain and just _feel_ \--the slipslide of Jared’s hair against his cheek, the plush of his lips, the familiar taste of Jared’s mouth. The heavy weight of Jared’s hand against his shoulder as he pushes Jensen over onto his back. The slick, hot weight of him settling over Jensen’s hips with a groan from both of them. The sweet, almost too good pressure as Jared rolls his hips down against Jensen, already half hard again despite having come hard enough to see stars just a few hours earlier. 

Jared leans down to kiss him again, still moving restlessly against Jensen, driving him crazy as he grabs the lube off the nightstand. His cock leaves drips and drabs of precome, hot and sticky, all over Jensen’s stomach, precursor of what’s to come, and Jensen lets go of Jared’s hip to stroke him, wanting more, always more. 

“Can’t get enough, can you?” Jared mutters thickly, eyes falling closed as his hips stutter against Jensen’s hand. 

“Love how wet you get for me,” Jensen agrees, squeezing just under the head. Jared moans, another stream leaking out over Jensen’s hand. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Jared fumbles with the lube, finally gets it open and pours way too much into the palm of his hand, not pausing to warm the liquid before he slicks Jensen from root to tip. Jensen hisses at the touch of cool liquid on hot skin, trying and failing to to hold onto a scowl as Jared laughs breathlessly. 

“Sorry, babe, it’ll be warm soon,” Jared says, laughter sparkling in his voice, and holds Jensen steady as he pushes down. 

Jared gives way easily around him, still open and loose from earlier that evening. His head falls forward, hair drifting around his face like a halo, and Jensen wishes he’d thought to turn on the light, wishes he could see the way it shines against the dark, the way it frames Jared’s eyes and skin so beautifully. He settles for the slow, hot clench of Jared’s body closing around him as Jared eases down one slow inch at a time.

“God, you feel good,” Jared pants above him, voice strained. “So fucking good. Want you to fuck me, Jen. Want to feel you tomorrow when we tell them everything.” 

“Christ, Jay.” Jensen rolls his hips in a hard, slow thrust, driving in deeper, and Jared makes an almost wounded sound that Jensen knows from years of experience means _fuck yes, just like that_. He does it again, filling Jared completely before withdrawing just enough to hit that spot again. Jensen sets up an easy rhythm, winding them both higher and higher as he nails Jared’s prostate with short, teasing strokes that drive them both crazy before he pushes in hard, filling Jared again completely. 

Jared shudders like he’s touched a live wire, body clenching tighter around Jensen. “Fuck-- Jen--” Jared shudders again, pleasure spooling out of him as he comes completely untouched, just from the feel of Jensen buried inside him. Jensen groans, thrusts again into tight, velvety heat as Jared unravels on top of him, then once more, almost violently as the warmth gathering at the base of his spine bursts through him, crackling along every nerve. 

For a long moment, Jensen’s brain is just white noise, nothing getting through but the sight--scent--feel of _Jared_. He grumbles a wordless protest when Jared moves away from him, tightening his arms where they’ve wrapped themselves around Jared’s waist. Jared laughs fondly.

“Just gonna clean us up, Jen,” Jared says with a soft press of lips against Jensen’s pulse. Jensen lets him go reluctantly, his brain finally willing to let him sleep. Jared comes back later with a warm cloth, and Jensen rouses enough to let himself be wrapped up and pulled back against Jared’s chest. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Jared whispers against his ear. Jensen feels Jared’s fingers tracing over his chest, a familiar design right over his heart, one that Jared came up with this time. One that Jensen plans to make permanent very soon. “We’ll be together and we’ll make it work. No matter what.” 

Jensen _mmmm_ s his approval and agreement sleepily and feels Jared smile against his skin. They fall asleep together, the way they’ve always been, the way they always will be.


End file.
